Tarnished Armour
by Elledreamer
Summary: For the 50 Art of Words Challenge. Fifty prompted oneshots on Ron Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognise. This applies to the entire fic**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Prompt No. 1 – Midnight_

_Date: Ron is about 4-5 years old_

It was nearly midnight. He'd been watching the clock for ages… just waiting and watching it. The time crept by. Not like when you were having fun. It was much longer than that. Almost like a whole week had passed – and that was a lot.

Of course, Bill and Charlie were back from Hogwarts for the holidays. His dad wasn't at work this late, because that would just be silly. Although his mum had once told him of the time when his dad had stayed at work all night! The big, horrible You-Know-Who had been beaten, but somehow he just couldn't quite believe it.

Now his mum was bundling them all into coats and scarves and knitted mittens, all the while glancing at the clock. But it wasn't midnight yet… not quite. He reached his arms out and struggled into the sleeves of his coat, but one of them was the wrong way out. His mum sighed and dropped the arms, turning to the twins because they were being silly tying their scarves around their heads.

"Bill, sort Ronnie's coat for me, will you?" He noticed Bill walk over and pull the sleeve the right way. He stuck his arm out, but let Bill guide it to the sleeve because it was much more interesting watching the twins and their scarves than looking at his coat. He liked it when the twins were silly. So long as they weren't being silly with _him._ Although that was fun sometimes, too.

Eventually they were all ready. His mum was still watching the twins, his dad was holding onto Ginny, and he felt Bill's hand slip into his. He doubted that Charlie and Percy were holding hands because Charlie wasn't very good at holding hands. He didn't like it much, and even then no one in the house seemed to even _like_ holding Percy's hand anyway (except maybe his mum and dad).

But it didn't really matter any more. It was nearly midnight. They all traipsed out and walked up to the orchard, because you could see the whole village from there and it was the best place to watch everything happen. So they all stood and waited. His dad said it was only two minutes 'til it got to midnight but it felt like ages. He could see his breath in the night air and the blackness made everything in the orchard different shapes. He stifled a yawn as he turned back to look out over the hill. He didn't want to fall asleep now. Not now after waiting for so long. Ginny was already dozing in his dad's arms.

But it was OK really, because then it happened. The sky exploded and suddenly everything was lit up. All across the village and the other towns that were further away, people had lit their fireworks. They were red and yellow and green and every colour imaginable. It was a bit sad that

they couldn't have their own fireworks but his mum said they couldn't afford them, and anyway, it was just as good watching them from the orchard. Fred and George had wanted to try to make some but his mum had told them off, then saying if they ever tried it she'd skin them alive, but Ron didn't really know what she meant.

As the fireworks lit up the midnight sky, he was vaguely aware of his mum and dad kissing and smiling at each other (but he didn't want to look at _that_ too much). Charlie cuffed Percy round the head chuckling

"Happy New Year, Perce!" and the twins were making up a dance in front of the fireworks (Ginny was still asleep).

So he looked up at Bill. His brother was staring out at the fireworks silently. A soft drizzle had begun and in the light of the fireworks Ron could see it blowing across the hillside. It was like the stars were crying, Ron thought. He looked up at Bill again.

"Bill, are you OK?" Bill nodded. "What are you thinking about Bill?" His brother grinned and looked down at Ron.

"Just thinking about this New Year, Ronnie. About everything and everyone. My friends at Hogwarts. You know." Ron didn't reply because he _didn't_ know what Bill meant, but instead looked across at the others, Ginny's head dropping over his dad's arm, the twins stood on the fence with Percy and Charlie next to them. It seemed to be right.

"Is that what you do at New Year, Bill? Think about people?" Bill offered him a small smile.

"You don't have to, but I suppose you could." Ron thought for a moment. Maybe he should think about people too… although he didn't know that many. Not apart from his family really. There were other people too though like the grown ups that sometimes visited and laughed with his parents, and the woman who came and babysat them sometimes with the little boy older than him, and the Mediwitch that they knew so well because his mum had gone to the hospital so many times for so many things, 'What with so many children like this' (as his mum had said). But he didn't even know those people very well. So maybe he should just think about his family. Maybe that would be OK.

They were going inside now, Ron slipped down from Bill's arms and raced after the twins, flinging his scarf to the floor and dropping his coat next to it. After coming back to pick them up (on his mother's orders) Ron stifled a yawn and ran through to the sitting room. He watched as the rest of his family bustled about getting to bed and sorting things out. Sometimes, he thought, watching Percy pick up his books to take up with him, it really was worth thinking about people a little bit more than he usually did.

It was well past midnight by the time Ron found himself being carried upstairs to bed. He pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't have to talk to his mum, and so she wouldn't know what he was thinking about. He didn't really want her to know too much. After all, it wouldn't be for much longer, and tomorrow, he could go back to thinking about much more important things. Even now, he thought, smiling slightly, what could he play tomorrow?

* * *

**A/N: This fic has been written for the 50 Art of Words Challenge by Pinky Green. Each chapter will have a prompt, and my claim (of course) was Ron! Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you can find time to review. This is just the first chapter! Thanks to my beta Spinky! Thanks! **

**Elle xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Prompt No. 2 – Cuckoo_

_Date: During POA_

The shop was stiflingly warm. Fat armchairs crowded about the cluttered shelves that adorned thousands of trinkets, tools, and implements that offered a thin coating of dust. In between the chairs and tables that circulated the room were the larger items: fancy lamps; mirrors and wardrobes. There was even, in one corner, a fully functioning fountain complete with two rubber ducks. It rather reminded Ron of Trelawney's classroom, though this place came accompanied with a musty, dank smell that did nothing to make the place more inviting.

Behind the counter at the far end of the shop stood an old witch who looked as if she had never seen daylight. She wore a frilled bonnet, her hands clutched over a yellowing apron and her small, beady eyes shone through the murky shop towards them. Ron could've sworn they were tracking him and Hermione as they weaved their way around the furnishings. He tore his eyes away from the old shopkeeper, back to Hermione who was examining a rather ghastly oil painting of a group of men dressed in Muggle suits. Turning towards her, narrowly avoiding an insanely tall stack of blueprinted china, Ron frowned and sighed watching Hermione for a reaction. He knew he'd be eternally grateful once they left the horrible place and got out into the fresh air of Hogsmeade again. Goodness knew how long this shop had been in the village and Ron wondered how many people actually shopped there. He had to admit that he didn't know many people who were interested in Muggle artefacts (aside from his father, and knowing that, he was going to be sure that his father _never_ heard about this place).

"Hermione, how much longer are you going to be?" He muttered, eyeing the witch tentatively again.

"I told you Ron, I don't know." Hermione replied, sighing as she reached for a green candle that smelled terribly of owl droppings.

"Well, hurry up. I don't particularly like it in here." Ron said, lowering his voice. "I want to go over to Honeydukes."

"Well, why don't you then?" Hermione snapped whipping round to face him, almost knocking an ornament of a fancy lady down from the shelf behind her. "I want to find something nice. Something Muggle. You may not understand, Ron, but twenty-five years of marriage is a pretty special thing in the Muggle world, and I want to get my parents something special too."

Ron sighed again. "Fine," he muttered, turning round. Behind him on the shelf was what looked like a small house. It had a patterned roof and paintings of leaves and birds around a small door. He grabbed it. "What about this?" he asked, thrusting it in her face.

Hermione frowned as she pulled it off him, looking down at it carefully. A smile crept up onto her face.

"It's a cuckoo clock!" She said excitedly. Ron scowled.

"A what-now?" He asked, trying to grab the thing back off her, but she moved it away.

"A cuckoo clock. See the clock face here?" She pointed to the circle above the little door. Instead of numbers there were letters, Vs and Is, and there were no hands.

"Doesn't look like a clock to me. What's so special about it?" Ron was fed up. It didn't look anything like a clock in his opinion. Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"It just needs a little fixing. I could do that back at Hogwarts." She glanced at Ron who still looked confused. "You see, when each hour comes round, a small bird comes out of this door and makes a noise for every hour".

"Sounds stupid, if you ask me." Ron said, managing to take the clock off Hermione and staring down at it. "Not like a clock at all".

"And one that says where everyone is instead of the time is?" Hermione said, grinning at him, "Besides, I like it."

"Suit yourself," Ron grumbled "What's a cuckoo when it's at home anyway?" Hermione rolled her eyes, reaching for her purse.

"I told you, it's a type of bird. One used to come and visit our garden at home. My mum liked it. I think this will remind them of it." Ron didn't reply. He traced the green vine outline that circulated the cuckoo's door. If you ignored the fact that it was meant to be a clock (because that was just silly), it actually looked quite nice. He was just glad Hermione had found something she liked.

She took the clock off him and walked over to the desk at the back of the shop. Ron followed tentatively; he still didn't like the look of the old woman. She glared up at the pair as they approached and scowled as Hermione placed it on the desk.

"Three Galleons, six Sickles," she said, taking the clock and wrapping it into a parcel with a roll of brown paper. Hermione handed over the money. The woman passed her the clock and sneered, her yellowing teeth crooked and uneven.

"Right then," she wheezed, "Be on your way." Her beady eyes seemed to bore holes in them both. Hermione seemed a little taken aback. Ron merely scowled back before the two of them headed out of the shop.

Once outside, Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been so grateful to be outside in the open air. He knew that he'd never return to the shop behind them. Ever. Not even if Hermione wanted to get her parents a whole dining room of furniture. He turned to her.

"Can we go to Honeydukes now?"

"Yes, I think so," said Hermione. She was clutching the package to her chest. Ron smiled.

"You really like that thing, don't you?" Hermione looked at him.

"Yes, I do. I'm glad I found it. It's special." She headed into Honeydukes ahead of him. Ron grinned as he followed.

"Cuckoos." He chuckled to himself. What next?

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, it really is uplifting to receive reviews. Updates may be low from now on but I'll try and post a new chapter soon.**

**Elle xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Prompt No. 3 – Burn_

_Date: During the battle in DH_

He couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it. Harry couldn't be dead – could he? After everything they'd done together, after everything they'd been through, it couldn't end like this. Not now. Not in this way.

Ron hated it. He hated everything. Voldemort and the Death Eaters and the whole bloody war. He hated it all. It burnt inside of him. A fire rekindled over the past year. Everything that had happened added to it. And now he was ready to explode.

It wasn't fair. People were dead. Families missed mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters. Himself now included. Fred had been killed, and now Harry, and everyone else who had fought, and it _burnt._

He could see Voldemort, standing with a smile on his face. It was one of the most horrible sights in the world. Ron didn't want to let his eyes travel downwards. Where his best friend was said to be lying dead on the floor. Not now, not after everything. He didn't want to face it.

He had to though. He had to face it. Harry might be – dead. But they were all still there, and the war wasn't over yet. The rage burning up inside of him came back with a vengeance. Even if he accepted it, and acknowledged that Harry was dead, then he could still fight. He could still fight for what Harry had fought and died for. Fight for everyone. His family, Hermione, everyone who had died, including his brother. And Harry. Because Harry had proven something. The fire burning inside of Ron proved that.

He could feel the effects of the silencing charm, but it was nothing, _nothing_ compared to what he felt inside of him. And that was what mattered. It burst from him unexpectedly. He shouted out the one thing that really mattered. Fuelled by everything inside of him and shattering the silencing charm, Ron shouted out across the subdued battlefield.

"He beat you!"

And then everything changed. Because that was what mattered. That was exactly the point. Harry had beaten him. Ron could feel Hermione's hand gripping his, but he couldn't turn to face her. Everything that mattered right now was here with him. Voldemort thought he had won. But he hadn't, because they were still there, and hell, they were going to go down fighting. The fire was still there, and it burnt at Ron's heart more fiercely than he ever thought possible. And Ron knew. It was going to carry on burning. With him, and everybody else there fighting. Right 'til the very end. Because that was what mattered.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, I wanted to capture a moment. Hope you liked it anyway. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great! Will try and update when I can.**

**Elle xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Prompt No. 4 - Whitewash_

_Date: A couple of months after DH (not including epilogue)_

It was midday. The sun beat down, unhindered by clouds and allowing the people below to work without worry of rain. Ron walked along Diagon Alley quite contentedly. He'd come from helping George, Percy and Ginny at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The shop had needed little cleaning save from some organising, and Percy was the expert in that department. Bill was doing something at Gringotts and Hermione was further down the alley sorting through books at Flourish and Blott's. Ron smiled. Some things never changed.

All along Diagon Alley repairs were taking place. The shops were being opened back up and reformed to their old splendour. Walls were rebuilt, pro-Voldemort posters were ripped down, and everywhere people were getting the place back to some sort of normality. At least now, Ron mused, it was staring to look how Diagon Alley should.

Further down ahead of him, a girl, who could be no older than thirteen, was painting what used to be Ollivander's shop. She was stood on a small ladder, a tin of white paint resting on it next to her, giving the blackened shop front a new lease of life. She was careful about her work, applying the paint in a caring sort of way. As she moved her arm down, moving the brush over the tail end of a slogan that seemed to have been promoting some dark magical object of some sort, her elbow knocked the tin of paint off, and it went flying towards the ground.

As Ron approached, it hit the pavement with a clunk. Up above the girl sighed and looked down to look for it. Ron grabbed the pot and cleared the mess on the pavement up with a quick flick of his wand. He passed the pot back up to the girl, who smiled in surprise.

"Thanks," she said, taking it off him. She placed the pot back where it had been, but shifted her elbow out of the way.

"No problem," Ron replied. The girl smiled. She had shoulder-length brown hair, tied up, and the paint was spattered up her arms and down the T-shirt she wore. She noticed that Ron wasn't leaving.

"I'm Jenny," she said, holding her hand out. Ron shook it.

"Ron Weasley." The girl blushed.

"Oh, I know who you are. I think everyone does." Ron chuckled.

"I'm still never going to believe that." He gestured to the shop. "Need help?" Jenny shook her head.

"Oh, no, that's OK. I'm almost done now." She was right. There was only a corner left to do before the front of the shop was repainted. Ron looked up at it, squinting in the sun.

"Looks good," he said, taking in the difference that had been made. Jenny shrugged.

"Oh, it's not really. The best I could do with this." She jerked her head towards the paint tin. Ron frowned.

"Why, what is it?"

"It's whitewash. A bit like paint but a lot thinner. Not nearly as nice but the ministry officials in charge of everything brought in all in bulk for us to use. Cheap and cheerful I suppose."

"I like it," Ron said, looking up at the now white shop, "Makes it look fresh, and new. Really new. Like starting again." Jenny twisted her mouth looking up at her work.

"I suppose you're right, really," she replied, "It does look nice." She dipped her paintbrush again and started on the last remaining section. Ron frowned.

"Hang on," he said, "I've got an idea." He held his hand up at Jenny to show he wouldn't be long and set off back along the street.

* * *

Five minutes later he was back, carrying a tin of black paint, and a ladder he'd borrowed from Seamus, who was helping fix the front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Jenny frowned at him.

"What's that for?"

Ron grinned. "This shop isn't finished yet," he said, setting up the ladder next to Jenny's and climbing up it, taking the black paint with him. Once he'd reached the top of the shop, he set the tin down and took out the brush. Jenny was watching him quizzically. Very slowly, right at the top of the front wall, Ron began to paint the start of a large 'O'. A couple of seconds passed before Jenny broke into a smile.

"That's a great idea," she said, watching him, "Then it really will be nice and new. But back to how it should be." Ron grinned back at her.

The pair worked in silence for a couple of minutes, taking care with their painting, until Ron looked across to Jenny.

"So," he said, "You go to Hogwarts?" Jenny nodded.

"I'm due to go into third year in September. Ravenclaw." She glanced at him, keeping one eye on her work "I'm only here really because I'm staying with my aunt at the moment. She runs the pet shop further down."

"Oh," Ron frowned, "Does she still have the rats?" Jenny giggled.

"Yep, she wants me to get one, but I'd prefer an owl." She fell silent for a while. "You know," she said slowly, "A small part of me really wants to get back to a normal Hogwarts. Last year… last year was awful. I went from loving the place to hating it. I still think about it now." Ron didn't say anything for a minute as he concentrated on painting the 'I'.

"I've heard about it," he said quietly, "Neville told me. But he told me about the DA and everything too. How everyone fought back. Did you not join that?"

"Oh yes, I was in the DA," Jenny said quickly, "I mean, as much as I could be. They didn't let anyone below fifth year do all the rebelling and missions and things. We just learnt the spells and helped recruit people. And that really was great. We did everything. There were copies of the Quibbler everywhere and one of the seventh-years enchanted all the suits of armour to swear loudly at Snape and the Carrows. That was good. But I guess the spirit of the place was lost for a while. That's what really got me." She fell silent, and Ron frowned. What had happened at Hogwarts this past year? Really?

"You know, when you go back in September, it's going to be whole lot better. I know things have changed, but Hogwarts is back and I reckon that you're going to have a brilliant time at that school." Jenny allowed herself a small smile before turning back to her work. The pair finished their work in silence until Ron finished the 'S' and climbed back down the ladder to join Jenny. Together they moved the ladders away and stood back to admire the front of the shop.

"There," Jenny said proudly staring at it, a smile on her face. It wavered slightly as she read the name Ron had painted back on. "Will he ever come back though?" she said doubtfully, staring at Ron. Ron allowed himself a small smile.

"I think he might," he said, looking at her, "I think he just might."

"Good." Jenny walked over to the window and put her hands to the glass, peering in. "It's still a mess inside though," she said, glancing at Ron, a guilty grin on her face. "Do you think we could do anything about it?" Ron thought for a moment.

"We can try," he said, heading to the door.

The two of them walked in. The shop was very different from how Ron had remembered it. All the wands were gone, though empty boxes scattered the floor. A thick layer of dust coated everything and bricks and rubbish were strewn about copiously. Jenny sighed.

"What a mess," she said, glumly staring across to the counter where something was rotting in a mass of yellow grunge. Ron pulled out his wand.

"Let's give something a try then," he said, grinning at her.

"Scourgify." Jenny watched as Ron managed to clean the majority of the shop. It wasn't perfect. But it certainly looked a lot better.

"You know," Jenny said, staring round the now clean shop, "Everyone always said Hermione Granger was the smart one." Ron chuckled.

"And she is. You'll learn that spell soon in school, and Hermione had to teach it me anyway because I never listened in lessons." Jenny laughed before glancing down at her hand. She was still holding the tin of whitewash.

"I've got an idea," she said thoughtfully. She walked over to the counter and placed the tin on it. "Now Ollivander can have a new start too. Or whoever comes in here. A new start." Ron smiled. It was good, a new start. Something they all needed.

He'd refrained from thinking about Fred too much today. He'd wanted it to be a good day, but staring at the tin sat on the counter, and back to Jenny who was also looking at it, it made him realise. Perhaps he could still think about Fred, and all the others lost, but move on with it, start again, but still remember.

Jenny broke him out of his thoughts

"You coming?" Ron glanced at her.

"A new start," he said. Jenny grinned.

"A new start," she agreed. "Come on, I'm sure that they must have the ice creams out and about by now, and I for one am starving." She giggled and left the shop. Ron followed. Sometimes, things got better.

* * *

**A/N: Bit of a strange one this. Hoped you liked it anyway, I certainly did. Jenny is actually dedicated to one of my friends, and I'm sure she knows who she is! Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter - _JenniferJ89, Bad Mum, ravenclawgirl88, Megsy42, and Kore-of-Myth_, you don't know how brilliant it is to get them, especially when you're in a rubbish mood! I have several more of these planned and I'm trying to write in between revision so I will try to get it up soon.**

**Elle xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Prompt No 5. – Sunbathe_

_Date: Post DH, pre epilogue, Rose is about 8-9, Hugo is about 4-5._

He did a rather quick double-take when he passed the kitchen window that afternoon. Outside, wearing bikinis and laid out on towels in the sun were Hermione and Ginny. It took him several seconds before he realised that they were sunbathing. It was somewhat disconcerting. Hermione never sunbathed, and Ginny was about as fond as the sun as she was of cooking, something that she'd surprisingly never taken to.

From seemingly nowhere, he then noticed Rose coming through from the living room, a towel clutched in her arms, a pair of Little Mermaid plastic sunglasses slung around her neck, donned in a pair of bright pink shorts and a T-Shirt that exclaimed that she was 'far from a little princess'.

"Er, Rosie, what are you doing?" Rose sighed at him as she opened the back door.

"It's summer, dad. What do you think?" She gestured to Hermione and Ginny, shaking her head exasperatedly before pulling the door shut behind her and joining her mother and aunt outside.

"Daddy?"

"Huh?" Ron replied, still staring at his family outside. Hugo had come into the kitchen.

"Daddy, what are they doing?"

"Mmm... What?" Ron said, finally moving his attention to his son.

"What are Mummy and Rose and Auntie Ginny doing?"

"They're sunbathing."

"Why? What's that?" Ron turned his head to look outside again.

"It's when you lie outside in the sun and try to get something called a tan."

"But why?"

"I really don't know Hugo. I've never really understood things like that."

"Why is mummy doing it?" Ron turned and picked Hugo up so they could both watch out of the window.

"I think it's something they must have picked up in Witch Weekly or something. I don't dare attempt to understand the female mind, Hugo. I sometimes pray thanks that you're here to keep me sane."

He could see Rose squirming about on her towel, trying not to move too much, but he could tell she was bored. After several more seconds she finally gave in and got up, heading back to the kitchen. Coming in the door she pulled off her sunglasses and walked over to the packed bookcase in the corner, searching. After another couple of seconds she pulled a copy Beedle and the Bard off and with a roll of her eyes at Ron that said 'Look at how silly I am, I forgot his' she headed back outside, settled back on her towel and began reading.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Hugo?"

"Why do you need me to keep you sane?" Ron grinned at his son.

"Because if you're not careful, women can get the better of you."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it, Hugo. Just be sure to keep an eye on girls. They're cleverer than you might think." Hugo pulled a face.

"Girls are yukky."

"I doubt you'll be saying that in ten years."

"I will be saying it. Girls _are_ yukky. I don't ever want to marry one." Ron smiled to himself.

"Suit yourself, Hugo. I can assure you though, women are something you'll learn to love but never understand." Hugo giggled before wriggling to be let down.

"I'm going to go and play now," he announced, as Ron put him down.

"OK, you want me to come?"

"Nuh-uh."

"OK, tea won't be long."

"OK." Ron watched as his son raced back through to the living room before turning his attention back outside.

Hermione and Ginny were now on their fronts, bikini straps undone. Rose was still reading. As much as he thought about it, Ron still couldn't see the appeal in lying around in the scorching sun for hours on end if only to look a little darker. He turned back to the stove where a pan of potatoes were boiling. Sunbathing. It was really quite silly in his opinion.

* * *

**A/N: Another short one. I don't like this one too much. I've started putting the date of each oneshot at the top of the chapter as a few people mentioned they were confused about when it was. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are really great. Please, if you're reading this and don't normally, try and find the time to leave a review! Thanks,**

**Elle xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Prompt No. 6 – Shed_

_Date: Ron is 9 and Ginny is 8_

She'd been gone for quite a long time. Ron sat on the carpet in the living room. He was bored of his chocolate frog cards and had suddenly realised that Ginny had not come back. She'd left the room about ten minutes ago. He wondered where she had gone.

Of course, it was quite possible that she'd gone to her room or out into the garden, but these past few days they had always been playing together. He wondered if she was annoyed with him.

They'd been alone for the past few hours. His mum was out at Diagon Alley buying new cauldrons for the twins. She'd received a letter from Hogwarts saying that they'd managed to melt theirs… His mum hadn't been very happy and had stormed out, announcing that she wouldn't be back for a while (Ron and Ginny had expected that she was going to go and have a sneaky ice cream at Florean Fortescue's before she came home). His dad was home, but he'd been outside all afternoon 'taking-apart-and-putting-back-together' an old Muggle television.

"Ginny?" Ron called.He'd decided that if Ginny wasn't going to come back then perhaps he should find her. There was no answer. "Ginny!" He wandered into the kitchen. The back door was open but his dad was out the front. "Ginny, you outside?" No answer.

It was cold outside. The light frost had only just vanished from the grass and a smattering of clouds hid the sun from view. Ron pulled his hands into his jumper sleeves and glanced around the garden. He couldn't see Ginny… He turned back looking inside to see if she'd doubled back when something caught his eye. The broom shed was open.

"Ginny," he called, moving towards the door, "Ginny, you in there?"

He'd just about reached the door, when from around it, he was met full in the face by Ginny's wide eyed face, hair and all. Ron pulled back sharply, trying not to show the surprise on his face whilst simultaneously trying to calm himself down from the surprise. His heart was racing.

Evidently he'd been unsuccessful as Ginny walked out of the shed, a grin on her face.

"Scared you. Ha." Ron frowned

"No you didn't," he replied, folding his arms across his chest, "You didn't scare me at all." Ginny just continued grinning. Ron was beginning to get annoyed.

"What are you doing in there anyway? Why would you want to go in there?" He gave the shed a weary glance over her shoulder. "It's horrible and dirty and dark and full of - "

"- Spiders?" Ginny cut in, obviously enjoying a rare opportunity to tease her elder brother. Ron scowled.

"No, I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say… I was going to say…"

"Spiders?" Ginny said in a sing-song voice. She shook her head. "Anyway, I wasn't in there for stupid spiders. What do you think I was in there for?"

"Well I don't know, do I?"

"Guess." Ginny was stood with her arms crossed, a gleam in her eye.

"Aw, Ginny, I don't want to guess."

"No, you've got to, else I'll tell mum what you did with her best frying pan." Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Ginny, you can't." His sister smiled, darting away playfully.

"You have to guess then. Why was I in the shed?"

Ron scowled again. Ginny really was annoying sometimes.

"Because that's where you belong – in a stinky, dark shed." Ginny wasn't fased.

"Nope. Guess again. You have two guesses left."

"Since when?"

"Since now. You have three altogether, and you used one." Ron rolled his eyes before actually considering what was in the shed.

There was an awful lot of junk and rubbish that wouldn't interest Ginny at all. There was the chicken food, but it was his dad who fed the chickens, there was half a Muggle bicycle his dad had hidden there, and there was…

"I've got it!" Ron exclaimed, turning to face Ginny, a smile on his face. If he was right, he could get Ginny herself into a whole lot of trouble.

"What then?" asked Ginny, eyes narrowed as she clutched the door frame to the shed.

"You're after the brooms"

Ginny looked slightly downhearted at Ron's guess. She twisted her mouth as she opened the shed door again.

"OK, you're right. But you can't tell anyone." Ron smiled slowly.

"Why shouldn't I?" he replied, enjoying the turn of fortunes. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Please Ron, don't. I just want to learn. I just want to learn Quidditch. Mum's never going to let me have a broom and you know it." Ron considered for a moment, running his hand up and down the wood of the door.

"I won't tell her, but you have to do something." Ginny sighed, but nodded at his proposal.

"OK, what?"

"Let me come with you. This time at least."

Ginny's eyes widened in excitement, her face full of life again.

"Oh, OK! You can Keep for me, then it'll be a bit harder!" Ron smiled at her as they both collected two of the brooms from the shed (Ginny had to pass them out to Ron because he didn't especially feel like braving the spiders right now) and headed up to the orchard.

They spent a good hour practising without any disturbance from anybody. Ron enjoyed it much more than he thought he would and eventually he and Ginny ended up playing an exuberant game of air tag, chasing each other round in ever increasing circles.

It got to the point where they were both laughing hysterically before Ginny slipped off her broom. Only having fallen about a foot, she was unhurt, but they both decided it was time to go inside.

After returning the brooms, they went back through to the sitting room just in time to greet their mum as she came back in, clutching a bag in one hand and a Daily Prophet in the other.

"Hello, dears," she said, obviously cheered for the better after her day out, "Have a good time?" Ron looked across at Ginny, grinning.

"Yes," he answered, smiling, "We just played tag outside" (which really wasn't a lie)

"Lovely," his mum replied, obviously distracted.

As she headed into the kitchen, Ron looked across at Ginny. Sometimes, he thought, he really did have a great little sister.

* * *

**A.N: Here is chapter 6 finally. Sorry for the wait. I don't like this one too much but I want to say a massive thanks to my beta Spinky because this chapter really was a mess before she looked through it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys really are great and it is so nice to receive reviews from anybody!**

**Elle xx**


End file.
